


NOLA

by ELSA1312



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chiyoh is a bitch, F/M, Hannibal hates Will, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Vaginal Sex, Will is jealous, Will is sorry, eventual hannigram, physical violence, will makes Hannibal jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELSA1312/pseuds/ELSA1312
Summary: After the fall Will finds himself on his boat, NOLA with Hannibal and Chiyoh and the atmosphere is less than friendly. They blame him for everything and treat him despicably. They have a very public physical relationship in front of Will during the voyage. Will gets revenge by meeting and having sex with another man, making Hannibal very jealous.





	1. Cuckolded

Will remembers the fall with a clarity that was frightening. Surely he should have forgotten the worst of it. He had read somewhere that the brain protects the mind from horror by shielding it from the worst of memories, by inducing a kind of amnesia. Maybe his brain just didn’t work in that way, his empathy disorder overriding what nature intended.

 

The first thing he remembers is the way they began to tip over the edge and the vertigo that followed. Then he remembers Hannibal clutching to him for a large part of the journey down, the air whistling past them, and the sounds Hannibal made. They probably echoed the sounds he made himself, a kind of scream but at a low register. More of a moan, he remembers, and then the thud of hitting the water at great speed.

 

It is amazing to think that he could feel a greater pain than he already felt, what with knife wounds to his face and shoulder. The shock of hitting the water was twofold. The feeling of cold was there, and the feeling of breakage. He had definitely broken some bones, but he wasn’t sure which ones. Everything hurt.

 

Next came the panic, because he did break the surface after a few moments, but there was a feeling of loss. Hannibal. He had become separated from Hannibal as soon as they hit, and he desperately searched for him for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a minute. He tried to call out to him, but his voice didn’t seem to project through the raging sea.

 

Finally he saw a shape in front of him, but it wasn’t Hannibal, it was a boat. A very familiar boat. It was NOLA, his boat. The one he sailed to Europe in three years before. The next thing he knew he was being pulled on board by two people. It was an effort because it was now that he realised his right shoulder was dislocated and he screamed in pain when he was pulled into the boat.

 

As soon as he landed on the deck, he was able to work out who the two people were. They were Hannibal and Chiyoh. He tried to say something to them, but they just turned away and left him. Right there on the deck. This seemed strange to Will. He could understand Chiyoh turning away, she had no qualms about showing her disdain for Will. But Hannibal? He just turned and left Will there. Didn’t Hannibal love him? He thought he did. That’s what Bedelia told him. Well, maybe Will had killed that love. By throwing them off the cliff. Suddenly Will wished they had died as he intended. The last thing Will remembers of that time is passing out.

 

When he wakes it all comes flooding back. The fight with the Dragon, the embrace, the cliff and NOLA.

 

Will is in the tiny bunk below decks in the boat, and he can tell the boat is sailing in the water. His vision is a little blurred to begin with, and as it clears he can see that the small living quarters are neat and tidy, but full of provisions. Someone has clearly been preparing for an ocean voyage for more than one person. When Will set sail from the States to Europe he had stocked up with food, water and other essentials but they were meager in comparison to the supplies present now. How long had Hannibal been preparing for this and how did he know what Will had planned?

 

There was no sign of Hannibal or Chiyoh but he could hear them talking above deck. He hoped Hannibal was ok. He was shot in the abdomen by the Dragon and it was unlikely that he escaped the fall without further injuries.

 

Will started to catalogue his own aches and pains and moved his feet first, then his legs and although they pained him there were clearly no serious injuries. He tried to sit up and it was then that he discovered his condition. He clearly had a few broken or cracked ribs as his chest was bound and it hurt to move and take in a deep breath. He could feel his cheek had been stitched up and his face felt very tight on the right side.

He felt the inside of his mouth with his tongue and could feel stitches on the inside of his mouth, and a healing gash on his tongue.

 

By far the worst of his injuries was his right shoulder, which was immobilised by a huge wrapping to his chest. He could not move his right arm or shoulder at all. He remembered the knife wound, and the dislocation, but surely it had been reduced? Hannibal would have had no problem putting it back in place. There must have been more damage than he thought.

 

Will managed to get into a sitting position and tried to stand up. He started to get dizzy and sat down again for a moment or two. He really wanted to get up on deck to see Hannibal. There was a bottle of water and some pills sitting on the small shelf next to the bunk and he took the pills, hopefully pain relief, and washed them down with the water. He tried to stand up again and this time managed it without the dizziness.

 

He moved towards the ladder that would take him to the deck and shouted up for help.

 

“Hey, Hannibal can I get a hand please?”

 

No response. Very odd, he could hear they were up there. So Will decided he would have to get up one handed. No mean feat. He put his feet on the bottom step, and held on with his free left hand, and climbed one slow step at a time until his head poked up above the deck. He could see Hannibal sitting with Chiyoh, in deep discussion about something in A language he did not understand.

 

“Thanks for the help you two. Don’t worry I got it.”

 

He managed to get onto the deck, and held on tight and went over to them.

 

“Why didn’t you answer me. How are you feeling, Hannibal? How long have we been at sea?”

 

Hannibal turned to Will, looked him over for a few moments and then looked away. Will noticed the look of contempt on Hannibal’s face and began to understand. He blamed Will for their situation. And Will couldn’t blame him. It was Will’s plan to entice Dolarhyde, he watched as Hannibal lay on the floor after being shot and he was late to act when he could have shot Dolarhyde before either of them were hurt any more. Also he tried to kill them both.

 

“Can you wonder why Hannibal won’t speak to you after you tried to kill him, Will?”

 

“I am sorry, Hannibal. I don’t know what I was thinking. I am glad to see you are ok though. You are ok, aren’t you?”

 

Still nothing from Hannibal. He didn’t even look in Will’s direction.

 

“Why did you fix me up, then? Why not just leave me to die. I wanted to die, I wanted you to die too. We don’t deserve to live, not after everything we did. All those Cops died, killed by Dolarhyde because of us.”

 

Will was ranting, he was losing it, suddenly remembering all the lives that had been ruined. His wife and son. The men who had died. Alana and Margot’s lives. Chilton. Although to be fair he hated Chilton so perhaps that was a bit rich.

 

Finally Hannibal turned to Will and said:

 

“Did you think I would leave you to your own devices, Will. Leave you hurt and in pain. Like you left me for three years without even a word. I loved you, Will. But no more. We will drop you off when we can. We are sailing for Cuba, you do not need to come with us, we have no use for you. I am with Chiyoh now. She is the only family I have left. The only family I need.”

 

Hannibal looked away again. Will saw him take hold of Chiyoh’s hand and kiss it tenderly. He then kissed her on the cheek, and then on the lips.

 

So they were together now. Will had a lump in his throat. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. So he just turned and went back below deck. He sat on the bunk and just stared at the floor beneath his feet. Again Will wished he were dead. The sooner they were able to make shore and he could get off the boat the better.

 

He fell asleep for a couple of hours and when he woke it was to the smell of food being cooked. Hannibal was cooking in the tiny galley. He ignored Will as Will got up and went to use the bathroom. It wasn’t easy with only one arm. He did manage to urinate and suddenly realised he was wearing clothes that he didn’t recognise. He hadn’t really paid any attention when he first woke up but now realised they were new and fit him perfectly. A polo shirt and shorts with many pockets. Someone had prepared for this journey with Will in mind. Strange then to be treated with such hostility.

 

Will tried to take the bandage off his arm so he could have more freedom of movement.

 

“I wouldn’t do that. Your shoulder is being held together by that bandage and the compression to your body. You have broken it quite badly. It will require many more weeks in that bandage to knit the bones back together and then many months of physical therapy to get full use of it back. You may never get the full use back to be honest.”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“I don’t care about you. I care about my work. It took me many painful hours to put you back together. And to stitch your face up so you wouldn’t be ugly. Let’s face it Will, it is hardly your personality which gets you anywhere in life. Without your pretty face you would just be a creepy little man, with your parlour trick and knack for the monsters.”

 

“Look Hannibal, I get it, you hate me, no need to rub salt into my wounds. Just drop me off anywhere, I will go my own way. You and Chiyoh can be together. But know this, I am really grateful that you patched me up. And really sorry for everything else I did. But let’s face it, you are no innocent.”

 

“We cannot drop you off, we are at least two weeks from shore, so you will just have to wait until then to leave. In the meantime I suggest you just keep quiet, heal and work out what you plan to do. I will not hesitate to kill you if you betray us to the authorities. You have little use to me now.”

 

With that Hannibal took the meal he prepared up to Chiyoh to eat on deck. Will was left to his own devices. He wasn’t hungry anyway. His face hurt too much to eat so he rummaged in the pantry and found some whiskey and had a liquid dinner.

 

Later on he could hear sounds above deck. He climbed the ladder one handed again and poked his head up to see what was happening.

 

Chiyoh and Hannibal were fucking on deck. It was a bit of a shock to be honest. Even though he had seen them kiss earlier, he still thought of them as brother and sister.

Chiyoh was naked and straddling Hannibal and Will could see Hannibal’s cock between them plunging in and out of Chiyoh from where he was at the hatch door. He felt a little like a voyeur, but they were not being quiet or secret so he just watched. Chiyoh was a beautiful woman, he didn’t blame Hannibal really. Will was tempted by her too, but that was before she threw him off a train. Will was surprised Hannibal was up to it though, given his injury. He continued to watch as Hannibal stood up, Chiyoh still wrapped around him. He continued to fuck her and lay her over the edge of the boat. He pounded into her for a full minute before stilling, clearly having finished inside of her. Chiyoh screamed as she climaxed herself. They both turned and saw Will and began laughing.

 

“Did you enjoy the show, Will? Don’t worry you will get to enjoy a lot more of this before we make land.”

 

Will watched them move apart and begin to redress. He could see semen dripping out of Chiyoh and down her leg. Hannibal saw it too, and moved back towards her and began to lick up her leg, lapping up all his cum and her juices along with it.

 

Will found himself getting hard from the spectacle of it. He was not going to do any thing about it though. Hannibal might have no shame at all but Will did so he just went below deck and back to sleep. The world around him had taken on a dream like quality. Nothing about this felt real. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Choked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will nearly drowns and Hannibal saves him, but only to torment him more

The two weeks that followed were the worst of Will’s life. They were all forced to share the cramped living space below deck and Hannibal and Chiyoh shared the other slightly larger bunk at night, whilst Will occupied the bunk he had awoken in.

 

Chiyoh, especially, held an ill will towards him and she regularly pushed him out of her way, occasionally causing him to bump his injured shoulder, she called him names, and even hit him across the face when Hannibal wasn’t looking. It was strange, because apart from shooting him that one time, she had never really displayed any emotions towards him, so he felt that either she was taking revenge for his earlier transgressions or she felt he was a threat to her.

 

For his part, Hannibal mainly ignored Will. He did continue to treat Will’s wounds, however, and was quite tender in doing so. He removed the stitches from Will’s cheek, and provided him with a salve and instructions to massage the area to reduce the chance of scarring. He also regularly re-bound Will’s shoulder, making sure the bones were knitting together, and offering pain relief.

 

Sometimes when Hannibal tended to him Will looked over at Chiyoh and saw a look of pure hatred on her face. He also noticed that afterwards she would try to be intimate with Hannibal, as if to rub Will’s face in it, and Will was always surprised when Hannibal went along with it. No matter what they were doing, the held no qualms about doing it in front of Will.

 

On one occasion Will watched on as Hannibal went down on Chiyoh, and she returned the favour. It was clear that Hannibal took great pleasure from sex, and Will found himself wondering how it would be to be on the receiving end of Hannibal’s attention.

 

On this occasion Chiyoh was sitting up with her back against the hull, when she parted her legs wide, inviting Will to watch. So he did. Will watched as Hannibal parted Chiyoh’s legs wider and removed her underwear. He began by slipping one finger into Chiyoh’s cunt and rubbed her clitoris with his thumb. Chiyoh stared at Will with a smile on her face, making the appropriate sounds to encourage Hannibal to continue. After a few moments, Hannibal added another finger and slipped his fingers in and out of Chiyoh in a rhythmic fashion, rubbing her clitoris on the upstroke, and plunging back into her on the down stroke. He pulled his fingers out after a while and sucked them clean. He then went down on her with her mouth, and although Will’s view was now slightly obscured he could hear the sucking sounds and could see that Chiyoh was nearer to completion.

 

When she finished, she pushed Hannibal down on his back and pulled his cock free from his underwear. This was the first time Will had seen all of Hannibal’s erect cock, and it was an impressive sight to be fair. He was long and uncut, and there was a fair amount of girth to him. But Will was bigger. At least he got some satisfaction from that. Not that anyone was asking.

 

Chiyoh began to mouth at the tip of Hannibal’s cock, pulling the foreskin right down as far as she could and licked under the rim of the head. She shifted position so she was astride him so she could take him fully into her throat. Which she did. Very impressive. Hannibal just lay back and had his hands behind his head. He didn’t even touch her while she continued to deep throat him. He just glanced over at Will and had a fairly neutral expression, until he came suddenly. Chiyoh could be heard sucking and swallowing and then it was all over. After they just curled up together and fell asleep.

 

Will had had enough and pulled himself off the bunk and climbed the ladder to go up on deck. The boat was anchored in calm waters for the night, and so Will just sat looking out to sea. He still had the feeling that this was all still a dream. Hannibal’s indifference, Chiyoh’s hatred, the sex. That fact that he was calmly watching while they had sex in front of him was perhaps the most bizarre part of the whole journey. After a while Will fell asleep on deck. It was fairly warm, and the sea was flat so it was safe. And better than being below with those two.

 

He was awoken to the sounds of Hannibal and Chiyoh talking with raised voices. He didn’t bother to go down yet, just waited for them to quieten, however the next thing he knew Chiyoh was above deck and attacking him, smacking him on the head again and again. He tried to defend himself but with only one arm it was too difficult. He stood to move away from her but she pushed him and he fell into the water. He thought he was going to drown. With only one hand to keep himself above water he was flailing about and the boat was moving away from him. After a few minutes he was starting to tire, and he thought about just giving in, letting the sea take him, and so he stopped trying to stay afloat. He felt the water close over him as he started to sink. It is the body’s natural instinct to survive but he fought against it and opened his mouth to take a big breath of water in. To his surprise though he felt himself being pulled, up and not down. He had already inhaled water though and he began to lose consciousness. The next thing he knew he was on his side back on the boat, Hannibal shouting at him to breathe and smacking him on the back. He couldn’t breathe though, as his lungs were full of water. He began to heave, and choke and all of a sudden he spewed the water out of his mouth. He could feel it coming up from his lungs, and after choking for about ten seconds he finally drew a breath.

 

“Come here Chiyoh, help me get him up.”

 

“Why did you save him again, Hannibal. I thought you wanted rid of him. I am sick of looking at his stupid face. Are you choosing him over me again, is that what this is?”

 

“No, that is not what this is. I am not willing to let him die. That is all. And do not attack him again, or I will be finished with you too. “

 

After that brief exchange, Will was hauled upright, taken below deck and stripped out of his wet clothes, and redressed in dry ones. Hannibal rebound his shoulder and put him in the bed.

 

“I apologise for Chiyoh’s behaviour, Will. She is a fiercely jealous woman and you are a threat to her.”

 

“Why, Hannibal, are you doing this to me? Please, just put me out of my misery. You felt something for me once, I know you did. If you have even an ounce of feelings left for me just let me die. Or drop me off. I won’t betray you. I will say I escaped and you died.”

 

“Soon, Will, and then you will be free of us. In the meantime, just enjoy the show. We could have been intimate, and it would be us fucking above and below decks, and not Chiyoh and I. Just think about that.”

 

“I do think about it, Hannibal. You would not be the first man to be with me either.”

 

“Interesting, I thought I had you all figured out, but as usual I cannot entirely predict you. Perhaps you will get another show later. I have not fucked Chiyoh in the ass yet. I am looking forward to that.”

 

Great, thought Will.

 

The day wore on and as usual Hannibal and Chiyoh ignored Will for most of it. They ate fish and steamed potatoes, and Will was left to make himself canned beans. He didn’t even bother to heat them and just ate them straight from the can. He decided to try some exercises to get some of his strength back, but only managed about thirty minutes. He dozed on and off all day, first down below, then on deck, and later that evening he got to watch Hannibal fuck Chiyoh in the ass like he promised. It was quite a display. Chiyoh was completely naked, with her ass in the air, Hannibal with two fingers sliding in and out of her in preparation. She had clearly not been anally penetrated before as she kept telling Hannibal it hurt, and was it suppose to be like that?

 

When he finally penetrated her with his slicked up cock, she gave the most guttural moan Will had ever heard, and Hannibal grunted while he thrust in and out of her. Will saw him pull out before he came all over her back. Chiyoh collapsed on the bunk, while Hannibal cleaned himself with a cloth.

 

Hannibal looked over at Will and winked. Will just shook his head and turned away.

 

 


	3. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go ashore at Nassau and Will meets someone

At the end of the two weeks they docked at a place called Adelaide Village, in Nassau, and Will assumed that this was where they would part ways.

 

It seemed, however, that Hannibal was not ready to part from Will yet. He had arranged for the rental of a house and told Will that he could finish recuperating there, and that he and Chiyoh would leave for Cuba in four weeks.

 

Will was sceptical about the whole idea, and it seemed that Chiyoh was also unhappy with Hannibal’s plan. She was very vocal about wanting to be rid of Will.

 

“Why are you doing this Hannibal? I believed you wanted to be rid of him as much as me, but it seems you are struggling with the concept. I thought we were leaving and that you were going to give him money to go away.”

 

“That is the plan, but for now we are going to have a rest from the water, and I also need to make arrangements for our new home in Cuba, and to do that I need to liquidate some assets. I also need to be sure that Will is not going to turn us in before we get a chance to start our new life. So we will watch him, get him fit and send him on his way so that we can be free and clear of him.”

 

Will heard all this and doubted everything Hannibal told Chiyoh. Hannibal was up to something, he just wasn’t sure what yet. And so Will went along with it.

 

The house was a two story with two bedrooms within a short walk from the beach and the bars. It suited Will, as he thought he could get fit and also get away from Hannibal and Chiyoh more often. At least he could avoid them while they were having sex. God, he was sick of that. Of listening to them, of seeing them. Of the jealously he felt. Will decided he must be crazy. After all that Hannibal had done to him, he still had feelings for him, still felt something stirring in his groin whenever he thought of Hannibal and he being intimate, which was strange as he had never even considered it before.

 

Will was beginning to feel more healthy, despite being cooped up in the small boat. He had exercised as much as his shoulder allowed. He had become very tan, taking every opportunity to sun bathe, and whilst his shoulder was still healing, he had persuaded Hannibal to fashion a smaller strapping, which was giving him some freedom to move his right arm. He had a sling to wear when his arm began to ache, but he did not use this too often.

 

When he had transferred his clothes to the house, Will took stock of what he had and asked Hannibal for some money to buy a few more items. To his surprise Hannibal agreed.

 

“ I am happy to give you money, Will. I only ask this. Whenever you go out, tell me when you go, where you plan to go and an estimate of the time you will return. I am trusting you, don’t betray that trust. Chiyoh and I will be out and about too, and I would prefer that you did not ignore or avoid us. You are also welcome to join us whenever you like. At the end of the four weeks, I will give you money and documents for you to start a new life. This is the trade for your silence.”

 

“Ok, I agree to all your terms. I assume I am free to make friends while I am here?”

 

“Yes, of course. Please just be discrete, and if you could assign yourself a new surname to protect your identity. Use the name William Smith if you like.”

 

“I was thinking of using something a bit more original, but ok, that will work. What names will you be using?”

 

“Chiyoh and I will be Lars and Helga Hansen.”

 

So Will went to the town and bought some lightweight clothing, t shirts with logos and brands on, some chinos in white, beige and blue and some footwear. Trainers and Espadrilles. New underwear, socks, and two swimsuits. He may as well enjoy the weather and the sea. He bought sun cream, sunglasses and beers. While he was out he spotted a barbers and decided he should get his hair and beard trimmed.

There barber was actually a woman and she invited Will to sit in the chair. He took a look at himself, the first real look since the dragon and was a bit shocked at his appearance. His hair was wild to say the least. Well past his shoulders,the curls had gone crazy. His beard was full and whilst it covered his scar, he decided he didn’t really suit it that way so he asked her to trim it short and to cut his hair, although he decided to leave it a little longer than he used to.

 

Will was very aware of his looks, and he got exactly the reaction from the barber that he expected.

 

“Wow, man, you are a real looker now I can see you. And your hair, wow, it is so soft and curly. How did you get the scar? It looks fresh.”

 

“Fishing accident. I was reeling a tuna in and it cut me with its fin. Really dumb huh?”

 

“Bet it hurt. Still, it is a good look for you. Without it you would be too pretty.”

 

Will left the barbers feeling good about himself again, even if only for a short while. He got back to the house and found that Hannibal and Chiyoh were out, so he unpacked his purchases, and changed into one of the t shirts and the white chinos. He had lost quite a bit of weight, but he still looked good. He checked his appearance before going out. Yes, he would do.

 

He decided he needed a drink, and found a decent looking bar on the main run, and went in and ordered whiskey. He sat at a table just to the rear of the outside seating area and relaxed, drinking and watching everyone going about their business. There seemed to be a lot of couples, some groups but not many families. Probably because it was now early evening. He needed to eat something and asked the waiter for a menu. It was standard fare so he ordered a burger and fries. He would love to see Hannibal’s face if he saw him eating such pedestrian food.

 

Just as he finished, he saw the man himself, with Chiyoh, as they were strolling hand in hand. They saw him and acknowledged him, but went past, presumably so they could find somewhere more classy to dine.

 

Will wasn’t bothered, he was just enjoying the time to himself. Several women sat at a table next to him, and they started to flirt with him a little. Will joined in a little with the conversation, but only to be polite. He was not interested in getting to know any of them. They did ask him if he wanted to tag along to a nearby club. He decided he may as well, there was nothing waiting for him.

 

The club was fairly exclusive and he was glad that he had dressed up a little. The white chinos were smart and the t shirt was just about smart enough to get him in the club.

 

He left the girls, and sat at the bar, another whiskey in his hand. He was getting a little drunk. There were clearly quite a few wealthy people at the club if the money being spent on drinks was anything to go by. Champagne seemed to be leaving the bar by the bucket load.

 

After he had been there for about an hour the bar tender brought him a bottle of champagne.

 

“I didn’t order that.”

 

“The gentleman over there sent it, with his compliments. He asked if you wanted to join him.”

 

Will looked around and expected to see Hannibal and Chiyoh, but it was someone else entirely. A man about Hannibal’s age, very handsome and clearly very wealthy. He oozed money. He was surrounded by men and women but it was clear that they were there as his guests as the area was cordoned off for his party.

 

“Can you tell him thank you, but I can buy my own drinks. And that I am shy, so if he wants to come sit with me that is ok, but I don’t do groups.”

 

Will though the man might take offence, but when the bar tender went over and passed his message on, the man did indeed some over.

 

“Hello, my name is James. I am sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you, but you are a beautiful man, and I would love to get to know you.”

 

“My names is Will. William Smith. And thank you for the compliment. And ok I will have a whiskey if you are buying.”

 

“It would be my pleasure. What are you doing on the Island, William?”

 

“I am recuperating from a car crash. Staying with my friends Lars and Helga Hansen. They are renting a house for a month and thought I might benefit from sun and sea.”

 

Just at that moment Hannibal and Chiyoh appeared, and Will caught Hannibal’s eye and he decided to have a bit of fun.

 

“Lars, Helga, come over and meet James. He was just buying me a drink.”

 

Hannibal took hold of Chiyoh’s arm and led her over to Will. He put on the most fake smile Will had ever seen and shook James’s hand.

 

“Good to meet you, James. What brings you to the island?”

 

“Here on business and pleasure. I have a yacht in the harbour and was planning a few days vacation after settling on a property deal. I spotted William here and had to meet him. He is positively stunning, wouldn’t you agree? Even on this island paradise full of beautiful people he stands out.”

 

“Yes, I believe he does. You are looking extremely well tonight William, but make sure you take it easy with that arm. You wouldn’t want to set your recovery back by doing anything strenuous. Well we must leave now. Can I ask what time you will be home?”

 

“Oh I am leavings now too. I will meet up with you tomorrow James, if you like?”

 

“Absolutely. Here is my number, if you give me a call I would love to have you aboard my yacht for lunch.”

 

He gave Will a card, and Will put in his pocket.

 

They all left the club together and walked home. When they got through the door, Chiyoh left them and went upstairs.

 

“Well, it didn’t take you long, Will. Are you trying to make me jealous?”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? You and Chiyoh have been fucking in front of me like rabbits for two weeks, and I get chatted up by some middle aged man and I am trying to make you jealous? Get stuffed Hannibal.”

 

With that Will went to bed. He wasn’t going to bother to call James at first but now he was definitely going to. Clearly the thought of Will being with another man bothered Hannibal, and fucking with Hannibal was too good an opportunity to miss. He would call James first thing in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this is going to be fun


	4. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will goes out with James, and Hannibal walks in on them

Will had to endure another night of listening to Chiyoh having sex, although at least now he was spared from having to watch. There seemed to be harsh words between them both before and after, and although they were talking in Lithuanian, it was clear they were talking about Will because he heard his name several times. Hannibal’s game was either going to plan or spectacularly backfiring. It was clearly not going to Chiyoh’s plan, however, as she was shut down several times by Hannibal’s tone.

 

Will managed to sleep eventually though, he opened the window wide, to get some cool air circulating in the room. It was a nice room, really, with a very comfortable bed. Such a relief to be off the boat.

 

In the morning he was set on calling James, but first he made sure to look his best by trimming his beard again after his shower, gelling his hair to control the curls, he parted it to the side, which he knew suited him really well. He chose the blue chinos and a white linen shirt, he didn’t remember the shirt at all, and assumed it was from the clothes he found in his size on NOLA. It had short sleeves so perfect for the weather. He left the top three buttons undone to show off his chiselled chest. Although he didn’t have any chest hair, he did have a rather nice tan. He wanted to make a good impression on James again, and if he made Hannibal jealous again, well good. It would be a minor victory.

 

He went downstairs and found Hannibal sitting at the small kitchen table drinking coffee and looking at a tablet. Hannibal glanced up at Will, his eyes tracking down his body.

 

“You really are looking well, Will. It is no wonder that man tried to get you to his yacht. What are you planning to do today?”

 

“Well, now that you mention it, I am going to call him. I have nothing else to do today. Might as well see how the other half live. I take it you have no objections.”

 

“Why would I be interested, so long as you are discrete, it is nothing to me. Chiyoh has made us plans to go for a tour of the island today, so we will be out for most of it, you are welcome to bring him here if you wish.”

 

Will was a little surprised at this, but doubted that they would need to come to the house. He left Hannibal in the kitchen and went out.

 

As Will did not have a telephone, he went to a coffee shop and asked if he could use their phone. They charged him, but that was fine. He dialled the number James had given him. It was picked up after two rings.

 

“James speaking.”

 

“Hi James, it’s William, from last night. I hope it is ok, you said to call you.”

 

“William, it is lovely to hear from you, of course it is ok. I am hoping you are calling to take me up on my offer to host you on my yacht. Have you had breakfast?”

 

“Um, no I haven’t actually. I would love to come to your yacht.”

 

“Great, just wander over to the marina, I am moored at the end, the yacht’s name is the Catherine. My mother’s name by the way.”

 

“Ok, great, I will see you in a few minutes.”

 

“I will let security know you are to be let through.”

 

So Will wandered over to the marina and he was let through the gates, which secured the yachts from all comers. He saw the yacht, and my God, it was almost a ship, it was huge. And very modern and expensive looking.

 

James was waiting for him, on the jetty, and he walked over and gave Will a kiss on each cheek, by way of a greeting. He led Will up the ladder and onto the yacht. They headed for the states room, where breakfast was waiting for them. It was a huge spread, with champagne as well.

 

“Please, help yourself to anything you like, Will. You are looking lovely by the way.”

 

“You don’t need to keep complimenting me, James. You are very good looking yourself, by the way.”

 

“Thank you, William, but you are much younger than me and beautiful, and don’t think I didn’t notice the look Your friend Lars gave me. He has a bit of a torch for you, doesn’t he. His wife is very exotic and beautiful but he didn’t look at her like that.”

 

“Well, we have had a complicated past, nothing romantic though. He is a little protective that is all.”

 

“Ok. Well never mind that, I would like to take you shopping and for lunch if you fancy that, and see how the day goes.”

 

“Sounds great.”

 

So Will spent the day with James and it was a lot of fun. They did go shopping, but not for food or clothes. James was looking at buying properties, and he looked at two different condos. He made offers on both, they were spectacular.

 

“ They are investments. I have a lot of rich clients, and I reward their loyalty by letting them stay for free and they keep on doing business with me. I sell the properties on after a few years and make a profit if the market goes up, and offset against taxes if the value goes down. Win win.”

 

“Sounds like you have a great head for business. Unlike me. I can just about balance my check book but that is all.”

 

“Well, you are pretty, you don’t have to be smart too.”

 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t smart, James, just not good with money. I actually have several degrees. I was a professor in a former life. But I am just having a break after my accident.”

 

“Sorry, William, I didn’t mean to offend you. Come on, let’s have some lunch, and then I want to show you off around town a bit.”

 

They went to a seafood restaurant that had two Michelin stars for lunch, and Will had lobster. He could get used to this, but it was just temporary. He didn’t really know what James wanted from him, so he asked him.

 

“Just your company, or more if you are interested. I am a bachelor, Will, and very gay. I try not to make an old fool of myself, and have very few affairs, but every now and then someone catches my eye, and you certainly did. You mentioned you were on the island for a few weeks. I would like to extend my stay and get to know you a bit more.”

 

Will wasn’t sure what to say. He did feel an attraction to James, but was a little worried about Hannibal and what he would do to James. But on the other hand, Hannibal seemed to encourage him this morning, so he thought, what the hell.

 

“I would love that James. Do you want to take me home, I am a little tired, and at least you will know where to find me, tomorrow. You can show me off then, if you like.”

 

So James and Will headed to the house. No-one was in. Hannibal did say they would be out most of the day.

 

Will offered James a drink, and they had a glass of whiskey, they sat next to each other on the sofa and James put his glass down and turned towards Will. He put his hands on Will’s face and drew him in for a kiss. It was quite chaste at first, and then became a little more passionate. Will was really feeling quite horny so he decided to be bold.

 

“Do you want to fuck me, James?”

 

“What do you think, of course I do, but I don’t have any lube of condoms on me.”

 

“Well let’s just go upstairs and improvise.”

 

They went up to Will’s bedroom, and both stripped off. James was in reasonable shape for a man in his fifties, and he had a nice long cock. James looked Will over and gasped at the sight of him.

 

“Wow, you are gorgeous, and your cock is disproportionate to the rest of you. Are you sure you are up to this. I hadn’t realised you still had an injury to your shoulder.”

 

Will still had his shoulder strapped. He took it off so James wouldn’t feel like he had to be too gentle.

 

“It’s fine, so long as I don’t swing from the rafters. I have some Vaseline, we could use that as lube. And I don’t have any communicable diseases. I haven’t had sex with a man for years.”

 

“Ok, I am clear too. So if you are happy I am too,”

 

They lay on the bed together, side by side and James took Will into his hand and lowered down to mouth at the tip of his cock. Will really hadn’t had sex with a man since his early twenties, when he had a fling with another cop on the force.

 

He handed James the Vaseline, giving him the go ahead to move to the main event. He wasn’t sure he would last otherwise. James lathered two of his fingers up and spread will’s legs. He gently began to open Will up, first with one finger, and then with two. He scissored him open for a few minutes, before he lathered his cock up and then pushed Will’s legs up to his chest, and lined himself up with his hole. He pushed in very slowly, and bottomed out.

 

“Is this ok for you, William?”

 

“Yes, please just move.”

 

Will was enjoying the sensation of being full. He remembered now that he really liked being fucked.

 

James began slowly at first, but then seemed to find his rhythm and was soon pounded into Will with gusto. Will was being very vocal, and this seemed to spur James on. It did not take long before James stilled, coming inside of Will. Will hadn’t finished, so he took himself in hand and pumped furiously, but James realised he hadn’t come, so he pulled out of Will and went down on him, taking all of him into his mouth, which was no mean feat. Will soon found himself coming, down James’s throat. James swallowed every drop.

 

They lay side by side afterwards, both utterly spent when they heard a sound outside of Will’s door. To their surprise the door opened. They were both laying totally naked, their hard on’s not quite deflated, when Hannibal walked right into the room.

 

“Oh, pardon me, William, James, I apologise profusely, I didn’t realise anyone was in.”

 

“Bullshit, Lars, you knew I was in here with someone, the noise we were making. Don’t worry though, we were just finished. Did you need something?”

 

Will was not in the least bothered, and he hoped James was not too offended. It was nice that the shoe was on the other foot, for once.

 

“No, just worried we had burglars. I will let you be alone. Goodbye James. Nice to see you again.”

 

And just like that, Hannibal left the room. Will and James looked at each other, and they both smiled.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is confused about Hannibal’s intentions, and they are all 8nvited to James’s Yacht for dinner

James ended up staying the night with Will. He made one call to his crew to say he would return in the morning. They ended up making love once more, before falling asleep in the early hours. Will knew James was just a fling, taking him to his bed was a way to feel good about himself again. He did wonder if he was just using James to get to Hannibal, but dismissed this as he genuinely felt that he had moved on. Hannibal, whilst still giving Will mixed signals, was clearly with Chiyoh now, and that was fine, maybe it was the reason Will needed to move on with his life. And a wealthy lover like James was not going to do him any harm.

 

During the night Will heard Hannibal and Chiyoh arguing again, and again he heard his name mentioned. As usual, the argument was followed by very noisy sex, Will could hear Chiyoh in the throes of passion, the bed banging against the wall. Hannibal certainly had some stamina for his age. Chiyoh too. She was older than Will, that much he had worked out from the timeline from Hannibal’s youth. That would make her in her early forties. Not that she looked it.

 

As the sun started to peek through the curtains Will awoke to find James looking at him. It was strange, waking up with a man in his bed. Yes, he had had men in the past, but very rarely did he spend the night with them. Women, yes, of course Molly was the last woman he had been with, and the sex was good, but sex with a man was different. More base, less about love and more about just really good, dirty sex. James had fucked Will again during the night, and Will made sure he was loud, just to fuck with Hannibal. He heard noises outside his door again, but fell asleep soon after.

 

Going down to breakfast was the most bizarre experience ever for Will. James joined him, and as they descended the stairs it became clear they were not the first ones up. Hannibal was at the stove, preparing food, and the table was set for four. Oh oh, thought Will. This is going to be interesting.

 

“Good morning to you both.”said Hannibal “I trust you slept well. I have made breakfast for us all. It seems we all need it this morning.”

 

James took a seat, oblivious to any ill intentions of his host. He had no reason to suspect any, he had been told a story about who they all were, and had no reason to suspect any different.

 

“This is great, thank you for your hospitality. I really must return it. Why don’t you all come to the yacht this evening. I will get my chef to make something delicious.”

 

Hannibal beamed at James. “Why thank you, James. We would love that. Wouldn’t we, Will?”

 

Will had no way of getting out of this so he just agreed.

 

Will saw James to the front door.

 

“I had a great time. Thanks you James.”

 

James pulled Will into an embrace. “God, you are gorgeous. I can’t wait for this evening. You can stay with me after, if you like. Get you out of this house, and away from your minders.”

 

Clearly James had picked up on something then.

 

“I am not sure what you mean, but yes, I will stay.”

 

He kissed James before almost pushing him out of the door.

 

He went back through to the kitchen. Hannibal glared at Will. Chiyoh glared at Hannibal.

 

“Jesus, what is it with you two. First you can’t wait to get rid of me, and now you’re acting all weird, just because I found someone who likes me.”

 

“Yes Will, we heard how much he likes you. Every time he fucked you we heard how much he liked you.”

“Well, Hannibal, he likes me no more than you like Chiyoh. In fact, I have been hearing how much you like Chiyoh every night, and sometimes more than once a night, for the last two weeks. So tough shit. And whilst we are on the subject, did you enjoy the show? I know you were spying on us. I heard you at the door.”

 

“Unless I can suddenly see through walls, Will, I don’t know what you are talking about. By the way, do you need me to get you anything from the pharmacy today? I am sure your ass must be sore, from all the fucking.”

 

Will was a little shocked at Hannibal, speaking like this in front of Chiyoh. He was almost sounding jealous.

 

“Actually, Hannibal, yes, can you get me some fresh lube please? I am hoping to get lucky tonight, after you leave the yacht. I have been invited to stay over.”

 

Hannibal just glared at Will. Will left the room and went to have a shower, and to get ready for the day.

 

Standing under the spray, Will realised how sore he actually was. He was not used to anal sex, hadn’t had it for years. He was sure he would get used to it though. He wondered how long James would stay in port. He said he was having a few days, so that meant he would be gone long before Hannibal left with Chiyoh. He did wonder if it was feasible for him to go with him, but dismissed this. He was too worried that Hannibal might harm James if Will were to try to leave before they were ready to let him go.

 

He realised he didn’t want to hurt James. Maybe he would have to let him down gently over the next couple of days.

 

Will went to sit on the porch of the house to get some sun. He put on sunscreen and sat just in his shorts. He thought he might go to the beach for a walk soon. Hannibal suddenly appeared and took the other chair.

 

“I apologise, Will, for giving you a hard time about your friend. It must be hard for you hearing me with Chiyoh. It is no surprise you want someone for yourself.”

 

“I am used to hearing you both now, so no worries. What would you do if I left with James, Hannibal?” Will surprised himself when he asked this.

 

“Has he asked you to leave with him?”

 

“No, but I thought it might be a good solution. You would be rid of me. And I could start again.”

 

“I have to be honest with you, Will, I would probably kill you both. I am not ready to let

you go.”

 

“Well you need to make a decision Hannibal. Either you want me around or you don’t. We could have been together but you chose Chiyoh. You have been clear about how you feel about me. Or at least I think you have.”

 

“Well, you might be wrong about that. I have not decided what I want to do about you. Seeing you with that man has given me pause for thought. I may need to keep you around for longer than I thought.”

 

“For fuck sakes, Hannibal. You can’t do that to me. Or to Chiyoh. I can’t stand her, but I don’t want to see you mess with her. Even she doesn’t deserve that.”

 

Will got up and left the house and went for a walk. He was so mad. What was Hannibal playing at?

 

After surviving the fall Will thought he would be with Hannibal, finally. But when he realised Hannibal hated him, he knew that was lost. But now? He was confused.

 

He walked on the beach for an hour and returned to the house to find it empty. He made a sandwich and a cup of green tea, and afterwards had a sleep. He dreamed about the fight with the dragon, the fall and everything that happened on NOLA. He awoke to a hand shaking his shoulder.

 

“Will, you are having a nightmare. Wake up.”

 

Hannibal was sitting beside him on the bed. Will sat up, far too quickly and was dizzy. He fell back down onto the bed. Hannibal felt his forehead.

 

“No fever, just a bad dream. Can I get you anything, Will?”

 

“No thank you. Why are you here? I thought you went out with Chiyoh?”

 

“We just got back. It is six pm. We need to get ready to go for dinner on James’s yacht. He did say seven didn’t he?”

 

Will had forgotten.

 

“Promise me you won’t hurt him, Hannibal!”

 

“I can’t make that promise, Will. However if you don’t run away with him, I’m sure he will be fine.”

 

For some reason, Will didn’t totally believe him.

 

Will got up and showered, trimmed his beard and slicked back his hair. He dressed in the blue chinos and a band t shirt and put on his espadrilles. He wasn’t sure it the outfit was suitable for on board, but he thought he looked good enough.

 

Hannibal had dressed in a linen suit, and Chiyoh had a long white dress on. She did look lovely.

 

They made a very attractive group, walk to the marina, heads turning to look at them.

 

Hannibal’s eyebrows raised a little when he saw James greets them from the largest yacht on the marina.

 

“Glad you could make it. Please come aboard.”

 

Oh god, thought Will, this was going to be an interesting evening.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all go for dinner on James yacht, and Will goads Chiyoh into attacking him

“Welcome. Will, you look gorgeous as ever. Lars, Helga, I welcome you aboard. Let me get you a drink.”

 

Will gave James a peck on the cheek. He didn’t want to antagonise Hannibal but damned if he was going to be cold towards James. James pulled him into an embrace. Well, best laid plans and all that. Will tried to ignore Hannibal, but he could see him from the corner of his eye, and he could tell that he was annoyed already. He pulled away, but gently, and gave James a pat on the ass before moving towards the bar. James went to pour some champagne for everyone and handed Hannibal and Chiyoh a glass.

 

“Here’s to everyone’s good health. We have a few minutes before dinner is served, shall we take a seat above deck? The view of the bay is amazing.”

 

“Yes let’s, and James, this is a fabulous yacht. Must have set you back a fortune.” said Hannibal.

 

“A few quid, yes, but it’s only money. I named it after my mother who I lost a couple of years ago. She was a loving, generous woman. She never got over the fact that I was gay. She wanted to be a grandmother. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be.”

 

“I can appreciate her sense of loss. Without children we leave nothing behind when we leave this earth. Unless you leave a legacy, of course. William, what legacy do you think you will leave?”

 

Hannibal was baiting him, but Will refused to bite. He just smiled and looked out to sea.

 

“I think we are remembered by our deeds, yes, but I don’t worry about that, I just try to do as much with my life while I am on this earth. What about you both, do you have children, Lars and Helga?”

 

“No, unfortunately we haven’t been blessed with children. We do, however, have William to look out for. He can be as much trouble as a child. I mean, look at the state he got in when he had the crash. We have had to nurse him back to health, haven’t we, Helga.”

 

“Yes, he has been a burden. I am looking forward to the day he is able to leave.”

 

The atmosphere was a bit tense, until James ushered them all back to the dining room for dinner. Seafood featured heavily on the menu, with Oysters as the appetiser and lobster for the entrees. The food was delicious, Will couldn’t remember when he had had such amazing food, apart from Hannibal’s cooking back in Baltimore of course.

 

The dinner conversation was a little more cordial, with Hannibal discovering that James had very eclectic tastes in music, art and a vast knowledge of history, especially European history. They seemed to be getting on very well, and Will was very suspicious of Hannibal’s motives. Why was he being so nice to James?

 

Chiyoh said very little during the evening, and seemed to spend most of her time glaring at Will. Hannibal seemed to notice, because at one point he looked at her with an almost, but not quite, imperceptible glares. She looked back at him and said “what” and declared that she felt unwell and got up and left.

 

“I apologise for my wife’s behaviour, James, she can be a little highly strung.”

 

“Not a problem, Lars. Do you not want to go after her, to make sure she gets back safely?”

 

Will could see Hannibal really didn’t, but he would look lesser in the eyes of his host if he didn’t.

 

“You are right, of course, I will have to bid you good night. And thank you for a most pleasant evening. William, are you coming?”

 

Surely there was no way he actually thought Will would go with him?

 

“I think I will stay for a while longer, Lars. I will try not to be too late.”

“Very well, we will see you later.”

 

And Hannibal left. The look he gave Will as he did so would curdle milk, if there was any nearby. Will just smiled, and waved him off.

 

“Well, That was a very strange evening, William. Thank god they have gone. How on earth do you live with them?”

 

“Well, it has only been temporary. And to be fair, Lars and I were once very good friends, but Helga has kinda forced a wedge between us. I can’t wait to leave them, though.”

 

“Why don’t you come with me when I go, then? I am only here for another two days, surely you can break it to them gently.”

 

Will told James he would think about it. They went below to the master suite and Will let himself be drawn down onto the huge circular bed in the middle of the room. The room was luxurious, plush carpets, mahogany cabinetry, silk sheets!

 

“God, I have been dying to get you into my bed, William.”

 

“And I have been dying to get into it, too. I am a bit sore from last night, though, do you think you can be gentle with me tonight?”

 

“Poor baby, I will do my best. Now let’s get those clothes off.”

 

In no time at all they were naked and Will was face down in a feather pillow, with James’s face in Will’s ass, licking and sucking him, to make up for his soreness from the night before. He seemed to be relishing in the task, before Will asked him to fuck him already.

 

“Not until you are so wet and slippery, that I can glide in and out without hurting you again.”

 

He lubed up his fingers and spent another ten minutes prepping Will before finally fucking into him with his cock. He slipped in and out of him, grabbing and stroking Will’s cock in time with his thrusts, until Will ordered him to get on his back so he could ride him.

 

James flipped over, and Will sat over him, guiding his cock inside as he did so. He rode James until they both came together, Will spilling all over James’s chest. Will licked himself off James and kissed him full on the mouth, sharing his cum by spitting it into James’s mouth.

 

“Well, what with me licking your arse and you spitting your sperm into my mouth, I think we’re going to need some mouthwash after we’ve done.”

 

Will just laughed. He had other plans. He wanted to go back to the house and let Hannibal smell his breath so he knew exactly what he and James had enjoyed tonight. He couldn’t tell James he wanted to make Hannibal jealous though. He wasn’t even sure why himself.

 

He didn’t stay overnight. He thought it best to return to the house as promised. He kissed James good night and promised to see him the next day. James seemed reluctant to let him go, but saw him to the jetty, and waved him good night.

 

Will walked home by moonlight, wondering what awaited him. He had mixed feeling about the whole affair. Was Hannibal really unsure about letting Will go, and did Will really want to leave him. After all they had been through was this really going to be the end of their relationship? And what about James? Will did like James, but he already had doubts about it being anything more than a casual affair. There was definitely an opportunity for him to leave Hannibal and Chiyoh behind, and they would not be able to follow. It would be too risky for them. Will, however, could easily change his identity with James’s help. What would James think if he found out who Will really was. Will did think he could be persuaded that Hannibal and Chiyoh were holding Will hostage, given their strange behaviour. After all there was an element of truth to it.

 

Will got to the house and found the lights were still on. Hannibal and Chiyoh were sittingin the kitchen waiting for him.

 

“Why are you both still up? Didn’t you think I would come back?”

 

“How can we trust you, that man is clearly infatuated with you, and you could make him take you anywhere.” said Chiyoh.

 

“Why do you care? You can have Hannibal all to yourself. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

 

Will left them both standing in the kitchen, but Hannibal followed Will and grabbed his arm before hereached the top of the stairs.

 

“You reek of sex, Will. I can smell what you did together. “

 

“Just as I intended. Just because you don’t want me, Hannibal, doesn’t mean nobody wants me.”

 

“Oh but I do want you, Will. And I will have you. But not until you want me too. Do you, Will? Do you want me?”

 

“I did, but not now. You had your chance, Hannibal. You blew it. Good luck with Chiyoh. I think all those years on her own screwed up her mind. Any woman who would let a man screw her in front of someone else has to be mad.”

 

Just as he said this Chiyoh appeared and attacked Will, she was punching and kicking him, screaming that she was going to kill him. Hannibal had to restrain her. Clearly Will’s words had a ring of truth to them, and even Hannibal was shocked by her behaviour. Will went into his room, and pushed a chair under the door. He was shaking, and bleeding. Will looked at himself in the mirror. The freshly healed scar on his face had reopened and blood was seeping out. He also had a large scratch on his neck. Will lay down on the bed, wishing he could turn the clock back an hour, and stayed with James. He turned on his side and lay awake for hours until he drifted off to sleep. He heard some noise in the night, but didn’t get up to investigate. He just rolled over and went back to sleep.

 

In the morning, Hannibal told Will that Chiyoh was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal admit their feelings after Chiyoh leaves, and Will realises they are in danger.

Will looked at Hannibal, who seemed rather pleased with himself. He was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and the table was set for two.

 

“Let me look at your face. I might need to open the wound up and restitch if.”

 

“Never mind that, what do you mean Chiyoh is gone. Did you kill her?”

 

“Of course not. She left of her own accord. She said she couldn’t live with the two of us anymore, and as I was unwilling to leave you, she had no option.”

 

Will was sceptical about this, although as Hannibal and Chiyoh went back over thirty years he guessed it unlikely that Hannibal would harm her.

 

“Where did she go? Back to Lithuania?”

 

“I have no idea. She took enough money to set up anywhere she wants. I believe she was very upset about your observation about her mental health. I will admit that I was easily led by Chiyoh. She was the one who wanted a physical relationship. It hadn’t ever occurred to me that she viewed us in that way. And I wanted to hurt you, for marrying Molly. I realised last night that I’m in love with you, Will. She saw that on my face, when I dragged her off you. She asked me later on how I felt about you, and I couldn’t lie.”

 

“What am I supposed to do with that Hannibal? I loved you too. I know I never said it, but I did. Why els would I help set you free?”

 

Hannibal was visibly shaken with this revelation. He had no idea. He assumed that Will taking them over the cliff was revenge for the past.

 

“Will, I’m sorry, I totally misjudged the situation. You should know that I was weak both physically and mentally after the fall. As I was in Florence with Bedelia. She provoked me into trying to kill you, and Chiyoh provoked me into taunting you with sex, and treating you like an enemy. Can you ever forgive my weakness?”

 

Will was very surprised by this confession. He always assumed Hannibal was strong, and not easily manipulated. The more he thought about it though he realise he had also manipulated Hannibal, when he entrapped him back in Baltimore. He also hurt Hannibal after the events with Mason before he surrendered.

 

“For fucks sake Hannibal, you’ve ruined everything! I don’t know if I can forgive you, ever. I need to go out. To think.”

 

“Ok, I deserve your disdain, Will. Please think about how I can make it up to you. I’m willing to do anything, take you anywhere, give you everything.”

 

Will went to his room to get ready to go out. When he came back downstairs Hannibal was sitting at the table, just drinking a coffee. He must have thrown breakfast away. Just as well Will was not hungry. Will ignored him and went out the door.

 

He wandered the town for hours, stopping to have a drink at a small bar. He didn’t want to see James, but suddenly there he was, standing in front of him.

 

“Will, darling , what happened to your poor face!”

 

Will had forgotten about his face and neck. Shit, he should have covered it up. He decided to just tell the truth.

 

“Helga attacked me last night. Told you she was crazy, didn’t I? She is jealous of my friendship with Lars. Seems he is in love with me and she got jealous. I told you we were very close, before she came on the scene.”

 

“Oh my poor boy, come, let’s get that face treated. And then you’re coming with me, for lunch. We can talk about where you want to go from here.”

 

Will was a little worried about James, at that moment. What if Hannibal was watching? Knowing now what his feelings for Will were, he wouldn’t put it past him to kill James in a fit of jealousy.

 

“Look, James, I am really grateful to you for being there for me these past couple of days, but I need to work through some issues. Can you give me until tomorrow to decide if I want to come with you? I need to decide whether my future is with Lars, or whether I need to move on. I am sorry if that hurts you, I never meant to drag you into my problems.”

 

“I will be upset if you don’t choose me, William, but I’ll accept it. Don’t put yourself in any danger though. I will be around until this time tomorrow, and if you don’t come, well, c’est la vie, at least we got a few days together.”

 

James bent and kissed Will full on the lips, before slipping something into his hand. Will looked down, and saw a credit card, blank, presumably pre loaded with currency. Will was about to give it back, but James was gone. He almost cried, not sure he deserved to meet anyone so generous.

 

Will walked around for a bit longer after that, and out of curiosity went into a bank to see if he could find out how much money was on the card. He felt a bit mercenary doing so, but knowing would broaden his options.

 

He handed to the teller, and asked for the balance. He nearly fell over in shock when she said it still had $50,000 dollars on it. That would take him anywhere. How had James known, though? Suddenly Will realised James could have worked out who he was, and wanted to throw him a lifeline. Will did cry this time, as he left the bank. He used a pay phone and called James’s number. James picked up.

 

“Thank you, I don’t deserve you. This is too much, James, let me bring it back to you.”

 

“Nonsense, Will. I know you are in trouble, and if I can help in any way, I want to. I still hope you will choose me, and not that killer you are with. But I won’t give either of you up. And if you choose him, well you have some money if you ever need to escape. You know where to find me if you ever need me. It was a nice dream while it lasted. Good bye.”

 

James had hung up before Will could say anything. Oh, God! How could they be so stupid as to think they were safe. He had to get back an warn Hannibal. Even if James didn’t betray them and Will believed he wouldn’t, someone else might have spotted them.

 

Will rushed back to the house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal leave on NOLA together, but all is not forgiven yet

Will got back to the house, and Hannibal was sitting in the kitchen, nursing a glass of wine.

 

“Get ready, we have to leave.” Said Will.

 

Hannibal just sat there, staring at him, looking a little melancholy. It was almost as if he couldn’t hear Will.

 

“Hannibal, move. James knows who we are. I don’t think he’s going to call the police, but we can’t take that chance. Hey, did you hear me. What’s the matter with you.”

 

Finally, he seemed to have heard, because he stood up, put his glass down and walked over to Will. He took Will’s hands in his own and looked Will directly in the eyes.

 

“Will, I am so sorry. For how I treated you, for how Chiyoh treated you. I have ruined everything. Just let them take me, you can be free. Go with your friend. I have nothing left.”

 

“Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Hannibal. I don’t want to go with James. Well, I almost did, but now I don’t. Come on, hurry, we can get NOLA ready to sail, and go to South America somewhere. Anywhere far from here.”

 

Hannibal still didn’t move. Will started throwing their belongings into anything he could find. He packed the food in the kitchen. They would definitely need that. He then went upstairs and threw both his and Hannibal’s clothes into more bags, and then the toiletries from the bathroom. He struggled to haul everything down the stairs as his shoulder started to really hurt. It was probably the stress he suddenly felt.

 

“For fuck sake, Hannibal, help me. We have to go.”

 

Hannibal suddenly sprung into action, and gathered their belongings, taking the bags from Will, and getting their papers together as well. Will saw him reach up into a cupboard just above the front door, where he had stashed documents and cash. He put these into another case, which appeared out of nowhere. Will saw Hannibal take out a cell phone and heard him order a taxi. That would certainly be better then carting everything to the dock where they left NOLA.

 

“Ok, Will, we go together, so long as you are sure.”

 

“I told you didn’t I?”

 

“We do need to talk, but perhaps it is better if we do that once we are safely at sea. Are you sure you are fit to sail? I left most of that to Chiyoh. I am no sailor, Will.”

 

“Yeah, I can sail, but you might have to do some of the work, I am still sore.”

 

“Of course, anything for you, Will. I really am glad we get to start over. I have so much to make up for.”

 

“That’s an understatement, for sure. Come on, looks like the taxi is here.”

 

They put everything they had gathered up into the taxi, and left the house behind. Will was still curious about where Chiyoh had gone, but to be honest he just wasn’t that bothered, so long as she wasn’t on his boat when they got there.

 

It took very little time to get to the dock, and there she was, Will’s little boat. She had once been Will’s pride and joy, but he left her behind in Italy, and had thought her lost. He was pleased when Chiyoh had rescued them on her, but that was short lived when he realised he was persona non grata back then. Now, though, he could enjoy her again and reclaim her for himself. Take charge of the journey.

 

Hannibal paid the taxi driver, generously, and they stowed all their gear on board. Will checked their provisions, and with the food from the house, and the provisions still on board, they would be good for a week or two, while they worked out their destination.

 

After casting off Will set sail, with Hannibal’s help. They were a couple of hours from land when Will dropped anchor in a calm bit of ocean, and took a breath.

 

Hannibal was below, preparing some food. It was getting late and they would probably not sail any more today, they both needed a breather, to gather their thoughts, and get some rest.

 

“I have made a pasta salad, Will, and some tea. Probably best to avoid alcohol for now. I think we should talk.”

 

“Can we eat first, I’m starving. I don’t think I’ve eaten today. In fact I don’t think I’ve eaten since the meal on James’s yacht.”

 

So they ate, quietly, at first, and it seemed as though nothing had happened. Then they started to talk, they spoke about the food, the weather, possible destinations, and it wasn’t until they finished eating that the subject of Chiyoh came up.

 

“So tell me, Hannibal, whose idea was it really to treat me like the enemy. And what was all that fucking about?”

 

“Do you mean, what was all the sex about? First of all, I think I was in no state to make any decisions about anything when I was badly hurt. For a couple of days I was really out of it, and apart from making sure your injuries were tended to, I don’t think I made any decisions about you at all.”

 

“So why, then, when I did try to talk to you after I woke up, did you treat me like you did?”

 

“It seems I just went along with Chiyoh. She said you needed punishing, and I believe I felt you needed to learn your lesson as well. But it did take a sinister turn, I will admit. I am sorry for that. Chiyoh made it quite clear that she wanted a physical relationship with me, and she wanted to rub it in your face.”

 

Will didn’t really know what to say to this, so he just kept silent for a while. He rummaged around for the whiskey. He suddenly needed a drink. He poured one for each of them.

 

“Hannibal, since when did you feel comfortable having sex with an audience?”

 

“Never, I always believed that should be a private matter, between two consenting adults. But Chiyoh didn’t seem to care, and so I stopped caring. It felt like you should be a party to our indiscretions, and to be fair Will, you always watched. No one forced you to.”

 

“The first time, it was by accident, and when Chiyoh saw me looking, she seemed to dare me to look away. I think she got off on it. So, I just watched. After a while it became normal. Goddammit, Hannibal, I shouldn’t have been put in that position. Why did you not just wait until we were ashore?”

 

“I am a weak man, Will. You’re right, I should have been more assertive with her. When I saw her attack you, first on the boat, and then last night, I realised I had to end it. It was unhealthy and she would have killed you. I meant what I said, I really do love you.”

 

“Well, I don’t love you, not at the moment. It’s all too raw still. Give me time. If I don’t feel different when we make land, well, then we should go our separate ways. I don’t want you to be caught, though, Hannibal. I know I care about you still. I just don’t know if I can be with you.”

 

“I will accept your decision, but I will be devastated if you leave me.”

 

They tidied up the galley and retired for the night, to separate bunks. Will hardy slept, and was up at dawn, checking the boat, and the maps to plot their course for the day. When he went back below, Hannibal was still asleep. Will just sat at the little table in the galley and watched him sleep. Hannibal looked vulnerable. And he looked his age. Will always thought of Hannibal as ageless, but now he could see the toll the prison and the cliff had taken on him. On both of them. He hoped he could forgive Hannibal, but he wasn’t sure if he could. He did know, however, that he still had the stirrings in his loins for the man, he felt them every time he saw him with Chiyoh, every time he heard them fucking. He had never had that feeling for anyone else, ever.

 

Suddenly he realised Hannibal was awake and looking back at him.

 

“Good morning Will. You should have woken me up.”

 

“You needed the sleep. Anyway, you seemed so peaceful. I don’t think I have ever seen you look so relaxed. Come on, get up, I will make you some coffee.”

 

Hannibal smiled and complied. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal finally have sex and it is a violent affair

Will decided to map a route to Cuba in the first instance. He felt it was a fairly

safe option, and one Hannibal had already planned with Chiyoh. He also realised he wouldn’t be able to stretch their supplies any further. Havana was the obvious choice. By the time they got there Will hoped he would be able to decide whether his future lay with Hannibal, or whether he would ditch him when he got there. He had the means to disappear, thanks to James, and the fifty thousand dollar pre paid credit card.

 

He decided to tell Hannibal about his plan. Not the ditching, just the destination.

 

“I have a property in Havana, Will. Chiyoh and I were headed there, and now she has gone her own way, we can safely utilise it. I realise you haven’t made a decision on us, but please, give yourself this, take a little more time, rest up and see how you feel after a week or two of being there. It is a marvellous City, lots of history and the food is excellent.”

 

“Ok, well I think we have a week at sea before we will make shore, so if I haven’t decided by then, I promise, I won’t rush it. Did I smell dinner, by the way? I’m starving.”

 

“Yes, I have made a seafood linguine. I have a lovely crisp Chardonnay to pair with it. Please come below when you’re ready.”

 

So Will dropped anchor and went below. Hannibal had lit some candles and set the table, and they ate the beautiful linguine. The atmosphere was very relaxed and Will found himself opening up about his feelings, and the awful time he’d had up until this point.

 

“You know, Hannibal, I thought about suicide several times during that two weeks with you and Chiyoh, but decided against it because I couldn’t stand the thought that she’d beaten me. How did she know where to be by the way, after Dolarhyde.”

 

“I sent her a message through my lawyer. I got one phone call before I was put in the van, and I used it well. She’d been waiting for three years, at the cliff house. I warned her to stay on this boat, in case I needed her, and I did, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, but only because of me. If I hadn’t taken us off the cliff, would you have gone with her anyway? I thought we’d had a moment, right after killing the dragon. I have to be honest with you, Hannibal, I didn’t really think things through. Taking us off the cliff had been impulsive. I regretted it as soon as I’d done it.”

 

“I know. And the moment before was indeed beautiful. And you were beautiful too, covered in blood, resplendent in the moonlight. My anger wasn’t genuine, Will. Not at you, at least. I was too quick to judge, egged on by Chiyoh. I did care for your wounds as soon as I was able. See how minimal your scar is. I couldn’t bear you to be ugly.”

 

“Well, I feel ugly, all the same. Anyway, thank you for the meal. I think I’m going to sleep on the deck tonight. Good night Hannibal.”

 

Will could tell Hannibal was hurt by his leaving, but damned if he cared. He needed to suffer a bit, and the time below stewing in his own company would serve Hannibal right.

 

Will took a blanket and a pillow and made himself a comfy bed on deck. The night sky was clear, and he spent hours looking up at the stars, which appeared so close, he could almost touch them. He drifted off eventually and began to have a peaceful sleep.

 

He woke to the boat rocking wildly, and realised they were in the grip of a storm. He gathered up his bedding and went below, closing the hatch. He was soaked through by the time he managed this. Hannibal woke up to the noise he was making. Will quickly stripped out of his wet clothes, and stood there completely naked. He looked over at Hannibal, who motioned for him to join him in his bunk. Will wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he actually did.

 

Hannibal wrapped the blanket around them both, sharing his body heat with Will. After a few minutes Will found himself turning around to face Hannibal and he kissed him on the mouth. It started out as quite gentle, but ended up being quite frantic, teeth and tongues sucking and biting.

 

“Fuck me, Hannibal.”

 

Will didn’t know why but he was suddenly desperate for Hannibal to make love to him. He didn’t want gentle sex, either, he wanted to be taken roughly, he wanted to feel it everywhere after.

 

“Are you sure, Will?”

 

“Of course I’m sure, if you don’t fuck me now, you’re not getting another chance.”

 

And so Hannibal flipped Will over onto his front, and with very little preparation, just a spit soaked finger to open him up a little, Hannibal fucked into Will with his very hard cock.

 

“Hard, fast, don’t hold back.”

 

So Hannibal pushed Will’s face into the pillow and rammed into Will again and again, the momentum seeming to toss the boat about even more than the storm. At one point Will couldn’t breathe, and he had to claw down Hannibal’s arms so he got the message, and he let up on Wills head a little, but kept right on fucking him until he came with a grunt, spilling inside Will, and staying inside until his cock shrank and he slipped out naturally.

 

Will hadn’t come yet, so Hannibal flipped him over and took him in his mouth, which was no mean feat as Will’s cock was large. He deep throated Will, bobbing his head up and down, breathing through his nose, until Will finally came down Hannibal’s throat.

 

Hannibal still had Will’s cum held in his mouth when he kissed Will, and for a moment it reminded him of James, and the last time they made love. Will suddenly threw Hannibal off him, and went into the tiny bathroom. He took one look at himself in the small mirror above the toilet, and was shocked at his appearance. He looked completely wrecked. Guilt he guessed, at taking the devil into himself. But, god, it was the most exhilarating experience he’d ever had.

 

He came out of the bathroom, and went over to Hannibal, and sat beside him.

 

“Sorry, I freaked out.”

 

“I apologise if I hurt you. You seemed to want me to, in my defence.”

 

“Guess I just really wanted to feel something. I’m not saying we’ll repeat this, but it served a purpose.”

 

In truth, Will’s ass was really sore, the lack of preparation had taken its toll. Next time, he would fuck Hannibal. That is if there was a next time.

 

Will got in his bunk, and decided to stay there until the storm passed. He didn’t speak to Hannibal again until the next day.

 


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will arrive in Havana and finally find peace

By the time they reached Havana, Will and Hannibal had reached a kind of easy accord. They ate breakfast together, sailed the boat together , ate lunch and dinner and then fucked the night away. Sex was still an angry, violent affair, with Hannibal topping, because that was what Will preferred. To be fair, Hannibal would have happily been the bottom, and the idea was more than a welcome one, given Will’s charms, however, Will was adamant that he wouldn’t fuck Hannibal and so lHannibal, not wanting to rock the boat, so to speak, went along with it. One particular night, with Hannibal deep inside him, Will made Hannibal still, and demanded he apologise for fucking Chiyoh in front of him.

 

“I told you, Will, I regret it all. What else can I say?” Asked Hannibal, clearly frustrated at having to stop thrusting.

 

“You can tell me whatever you want, and I won’t believe you. Get out of me now, this instant, I hate you.”

 

And so Hannibal pulled out of Will, and moved over to the other bunk immediately. He would never force himself on Will.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, get back here now and fuck me again. I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry.”

 

So Hannibal went back over and fucked into Will again, hoping this time he would be allowed to finish. Truth be told, Hannibal would do anything for Will, and even this song and dance he was performing was fine, so long as Will was happy. However, Will was clearly not happy if his behaviour was anything to go by.

 

Afterwards Hannibal held Will, and kissed the side of his face until Will fell asleep. The next morning they got up and breakfasted as usual.

 

“We are almost at Havana, which is just as well because we are almost out of supplies. What’s this house of yours like?”

 

“I’ve not been for many years, but you will like it. It has rustic charm, but all the modernity’s I prefer. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a huge kitchen. There’s a veranda overlooking the City, I believe you will like it.”

 

“Well, I’ve not said I’ll stay, but I’ll give it a go for now, Hannibal. I’m warning you, though, if Chiyoh shows her face, it’s all over.”

 

Will, while not yet sure he trusted Hannibal, really wanted it to work out. He hadn’t forgiven him, and wasn’t sure he ever would, but he had learned to live with the past to some extent and the sex was great. Hannibal was eager to please him, and he now realised that sex was a weakness for Hannibal, which explained how easy he was manipulated by Chiyoh.

 

At Havana tHey docked the boat and packed their belongings. As the house was at the edge of the City, they had to acquire a car and this was easily done as there was a hire outlet near the docks. Hannibal rented the most mundane car he could, as he didn’t want to draw any attention. He would purchase a more suitable car eventually but for now the Renault Clio would do. There was just enough room in the trunk and the rear seats for their belongings. He used a different pseudonym to the last one, he couldn’t take the risk that James had reported them to the authorities. It wouldn’t take a genius to work out where they would go next.

 

The drive took about half an hour, and on the way they stopped off for some groceries. Will was quite excited to see what could be his new home.

 

As the pulled up he saw a pretty two story building with a huge veranda, as Hannibal promised. It reminded him of Wolf Trap, and suddenly he missed his dogs. Perhaps if things worked out here he could get a dog or two. Hannibal walked to the front door, and lifted a piece of wood from the deck, under which was a key. He opened the door and led Will inside.

 

The place had been kept clean by a caretaker and smelled fresh. It was a little grander than Will expected, with fairly grandiose furniture, scenes paintings and wooden floors. Leading through the house Will was taken aback by the kitchen, which looked like Hannibal’s Baltimore kitchen, all glossy surfaces and stainless steel appliances. Hannibal had brought the groceries inside and started unpacking them.

 

“Go have a look at the bedrooms, Will, and choose whichever you like.”

 

“Umm, thanks, but I’ll be sleeping with you, so whichever is the biggest will do.”

 

Hannibal was clearly pleased by this, as he moved to Will and pulled him in an embrace.

 

“What say we get everything from the car and choose together?”

 

“Ok, yes let’s.”

 

And so they went back to empty the car, and took their clothes upstairs and checked out both bedrooms. One was larger than the other, with an ensuite bathroom that had a claw foot bath in it and a separate two person shower.

 

“I think we have a winner!”

 

“Do you like it, Will?” Hannibal was hopeful that this would help Will make the decision to stay. He couldn’t bear the thought of Will leaving after everything.

 

“Yes, I do.”And he smiled at Hannibal and then turned to unpack his clothes into one of the large chest of drawers at the end of the room.

 

“I’m going to start to make some dinner, Will, shall we eat on the veranda? We can admire the view from there. I have a lovely piece of lamb to go with some vegetables and a bottle of Barolo.”

 

“Sounds great. Thank you Hannibal.”

 

They ate by candle light and Will found himself getting a little drunk, and he finally felt able to let his guard down. There was no sign of Chiyoh at this house, and he really felt that Hannibal was now his, and his alone. Truth be told, if she did turn up Will was sure he would kill her. She was a threat to his future, which he now knew was with Hannibal. As much as he had enjoyed being with James, he now knew that he was always meant to be with Hannibal, and the events leading up to now were a test of his resolve and strength, which he passed with flying colours.

 

After dinner they went upland for the first time made love in a comfortable bed, and Will, for the first time, let Hannibal make love to him. It wasn’t a simple bloody fuck, it was gentle and a demonstration of the love they had for each other.

 

“I love you, Will, I hope you realise that now, and that I will let no one get between us.”

 

“You’d better not, Hannibal, because I love you too, and I’ll kill anybody that tried.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated if you like this


End file.
